Handheld computing devices are ubiquitous. Common handheld computing devices include, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a cellular telephone, a music player (e.g., MP3 player), a movie player (e.g., MPEG player), a personal game system, and so on. These handheld computing devices may run a variety of applications including image viewing programs, word processors, video games, telephony, email, and so on. These handheld computing devices may include a variety of well known input controls suited to their applications. For example, handheld computing devices may include keypads, touch sensors, buttons, wheels, sliders, and so on. Furthermore, these input devices may be both physical (e.g., keypad with fixed, physical buttons) or virtual (e.g., keypad displayed on touch sensitive display). Thus, numerous combinations of input devices and applications are available. However, interesting combinations of input devices and applications continue to arise.